Don't Cry
by Psychotic Nightmare
Summary: Their memories as kids, at the moment he dies.


**A/N: I just couldn't resist, after seeing this comic: browse. deviantart ?order=9&q=gin ran&offset=72#/d2x01kz (Remove the spaces to view).**

**So, here is a tribute of Gin and Rangiku's complicated relationship as he died.**

_Italics are Gin's thoughts._

_**Bold italics are Gin's memories.**_

**Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Romance.**

**Rating: T for death and blood.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach nor the comic are mine; they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

It happened in a flash; Gin blasted a hole through Aizen, grabbed the Hougyoku and was thrown back as Aizen flipped him over.

He thought he had won, he thought he had finally paid Rangiku back. But he hadn't.

Aizen emerged, evovled once again, this time with butterfly-like wings.

Aizen told him that even if he had stolen the Hougyoku, it still wasn't his.

_I will kill him._

Sword moving too fast to see, Aizen slashed Gin along the chest. It seemed like an eternity as Gin fell backwards, reaching for the Hougyoku still embedded in his foe's chest, only to have the Zanpaktou brought down on his arm, successfully severing the appendage.

Gin's blue eyes glared at Aizen, meeting uncaring color-reversed eyes.

One final stab through the chest and Gin was slammed into a wall, breaking it and appearing on the other side.

He laid against a rough peice of rubble, too exhausted to move. He let his eyes slide completely shut, dimly noticing Rangiku's reiatsu above him and her warmth embrace him as she landed.

He longed to reach up his remaining arm and comfort her, to apologize to her, to kiss her, to tell her _I love you_.

But he couldn't. He knew this was the end for him. He couldn't only unwillingly recall memories of him and her together.

**_He smiled and leaned down towards the half-conscious girl, holding out a piece of food for her. He had sensed an amount of reiatsu in her that suggested she could become a shinigami, but he never told her that, he just let her eat._**

_When we met, I thought..._

**_He laughed as Rangiku hungrily wolfed down an apple. They had just gotten a whole basketful from an old woman that had passed by and felt sorry for them. He could never get enough of her funny habits, the ones she only showed when around him._**

_"I'll never go back to being alone."_

**_He held in his laughter as Rangiku angrily pointed at him and accused him of cheating in a game of cards. She looked so cute when she was angry._**

_Someone to be with..._

**_He looked questioningly at her, holding up a dried peice of fruit. Her face was flushed from anger and tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, bottom lip stuck out cutely. He had left their little hut while she was asleep to get some breakfast, but she had waken up while he was gone and thought he had left._**

_Someone to wait for me when I get home..._

**_He clapped in awe as she so proudly showed him the roast bird she had made for dinner that day._**

_You are my family._

**_That one time, in the rainy season, when their hut got flooded, soaking one of the futons and rendering it unsuable. They had to share one, and they ended up cuddling to share warmth._**

_You're the only one I care about._

**_She cheered as he made a small blue ball of kido appear in his hands. She couldn't do that yet, but she still supported him._**

_I wanted to thank you..._

**_She kissed him on the cheek on Valentine's day, immediately turning red afterwards. He had only given her a warm grin and hugged her._**

_... to protect you..._

**_That cold, winter night they climbed onto the roof to watch the winter fireworks and she snuggled into his side to stay warm, despite the blankets they had brought._**

_So it's okay, Rangiku._

**_When they had walked down the street, fingers intertwined, her singing a tuneless song and him laughing at the made-up lyrics._**

_I don't want to see you cry..._

He felt her warm and salty tears splatter his cheek as she placed a soft kiss on his numbing lips.

_... anymore._

He let himself slip into the darkness, his body becoming limp and lifeless, three last words running through his head.

_Don't cry, Rangiku._

* * *

**A/N: I cried the entire time writing this, and cried some more when I proofread it. Gin was one of my favorite characters, and Kubo just _had_ to hill him off.**


End file.
